


Who Knew Spiders Molted?

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Molts, M/M, Sickfic, The spooder molts, Whump, he ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: Once she used her special key that unlocked every room in the hotel, she slowly opened the door "Hey Ange-"Her calling was cut off by a blood-curdling high-pitched scream.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 409





	Who Knew Spiders Molted?

...

Was it that time of the year...? 

Yup, of course, it was. 

Time for the most unpleasant thing to him.

_ shedding. _

Yeah, he's all for freaky stuff but being trapped as you rip out of your own dead skin isn't exactly what he has in mind. He knew it was going to happen anyway, and he couldn't exactly stop it. Plus he'd get taller after, great... 

He'd figure if he was going to be molting for the next 15 hours at most and he's probably want to be alone after... A day should be fine. Right?

Okay, how was he going to say that he'd be inside his room for 24 hours without being suspicious? The tall demon just hoped for the best. Hmm, having a snack before doing this risky thing would help.

The risks with molting were dangerous, he knew this. Was the Spider Demon going to do it anyway? Yes.

Shutting his large door and walking to the stairs, he'd made his way downstairs. Ah, he could tell Charlie privately? Only that he had to be in his room for 24 hours. With NO disturbing. Wait, popsicle first.

He'd walk over to the pathetic tiny freezer and pulled a popsicle out. It was nice and red, and it wasn't melted like the rest. Angel walked over to the comfy chair and actually  _ normally _ ate the popsicle! Okay, Alastor was the first to notice this because Angel was well... Angel. And he'd probably be trying to flirt with it. Yeah, not normal...

Well, he can't assume somethings wrong just like that, The deer also noticed Angel wasn't laying down like normal. He knew a lot about his boyfriend... Because, well. He was his boyfriend! He'd thought that already, 'Boyfriend' has a nice ring to it. So he thought about that a  _ lot. _

Quickly, Angel finished the Popsicle without making a mess or 90% of it dripping onto the floor. He walked over to the bin and put the popsicle stick INSIDE it! Okay, nope. Not happening, not his Angel. He'd  _ NEVER _ do that.

_ IMPOSTERRR! _

Angel hasn't yet noticed Alastor staring at him, but if he did, he would have felt as if The Radio Demon was trying to dissect him with his eyes. Anywho, time to tell her. Walking up to Charlie he quietly asked if he could talk to her  _ alone. _

The deer demon had good hearing, so he picked up on him asking her. Why was everything Angel doing seemed so unlike him? Well, Charlie had agreed, Vaggie giving a squinting stare at Angel. So that was normal... He'd guessed. 

Once Angel and Charlie were in a room together, it was Charlie who started the conversation. "So Angel, what did you want to talk about?" She gave a small smile. She also knew Angel was normally one to ask questions publicly, not privately. No matter how weird.  _ or inappropriate...  _

"Uh, yeah... I was wondering. Could I please be in my room for about a day without being disturbed? I need to do something... Important" The spider nervously said with one hand at the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly. He could feel the molt... Gross.

Charlie noted how embarrassed Angel looked, In all honesty, he'd never seen that expression on him. "O-Oh! Sure. That's fine!" He didn't  _ look  _ like he was about to leave and go do something that would ruin his redemption. So she'd allow it.

Angel thanked her as he instantly made his way to his room. The Deer Demon, once again staring. Weird. The smaller Demon followed him. 

Once Angel got into his room he'd lie down on the bed sprayed out, Ugh. Damn, he could spend hours listing off why he hated shedding. 

He couldn't escape attackers.

It could go  _ wrong. _

It would hurt like  _ Hell _ if he injured himself while Molting.

His skin would be sensitive as fuck.

Oh yeah, and the possibility of  _ DYING  _ after a molt. 

Anywhoo, he'd just noticed a certain Fluffy-Deer Boyfriend open the door. 

"Oh, uh... Hey Al." The Spider muttered.

"Hello, Angel! I just came to check on you because you're acting weird." The Radio Demon said, completely casually. 

"Uh, uh-huh. Yea, I'm fine though." He'd pause for a moment, before continuing. "Anyway, I've got.. Work to do, and It's important. So uh.." He'd walk over to the door where Alastor was and give a small smile. "Heh, sorry Al." 

"Ah I understand, but what are you doing anyway?" The deer questioned, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer. 

"Stuff.." The Spider replied, shutting the door slightly. Alastor was a bit worried, Angel wasn't normally like this. "Okay, what's wrong?" Alastor sighed. He  _ was _ going to find out.

"Nothing! Jeeze Al." Okay, he was getting a little annoyed. The powerful demon was surprised, he'd never really used that tone with him, it made him feel... Strange. "I just need to.. Work.  _ Alone."  _ The way he said that last word... No, he didn't like it.

"Very well then, I'll check on you later?" Alastor asked he wanted to spend time with his Boyfriend okay? "Uh, It's a lot of work so I'll see you tomorrow...?" The spider gave another small smile as he closed the door fully, but slowly. 

Okay, okay. It's fine. He'll be okay without Angel until- Wait  **_ TOMORROW?! _ ** Okay, yeah. He knew he was going to miss his Spidery-Crush/Boyfriend a lot... Anyway, he made his way back to what he was doing. Oh yeah, he wasn't doing anything in the first place... This was going to be a long day...

Okay, It's fine. It's okay. Angel didn't need to worry about Fat Nuggets, Nuggets was with Molly... He was glad, his pig would normally freak out every time he molted. Then again, seeing someone's skin rip off-... Well, not his skin but... Ugh, just get this over with.

He was ready. Making sure the door was locked, he'd change into something he didn't mind ruining. A short white tank top with pink shorts... That would be comfortable enough. It was loose too, so it would annoy him while molting. The spider felt a bit bad about sounding so angry with Alastor, he wasn't! But Moltings just- Okay, enough thinking about it. Time to do it.

The arachnid was actually a little surprised nobody noticed the large amount of hair he was loosing, that was normally a sign he was going to molt. He still had hair, of course... It just fell out. A lot. Everywhere. Like, actually everywhere. His bed was more fur then actual bed. 

Anyway, he'd lay down onto the bed, for hopefully the last time today. Okay, he didn't know how to describe this, It felt like he was being tapped slowly, He was able to move his legs easier a minute ago, but not now.. Now he felt like he was kinda suffocating. But it's okay.

This was normal.

He'd done it before.

It was  _ fine. _

The molt was clinging to him like glue..., It was okay though... It happened before... He'd put his legs up against the wall behind him while still on his bed. Perfect, now he'd be able to push his way out of the molt easier... He'd hope. 

Ow. OW.  **_ OW! _ **

Okayyyy. He was stuck. Like, actually stuck. His feet were trapped in the bottom of the molt. And it HURT. He couldn't really bend his knees because well, the old skin was still tight. 

_ crICK- _

What was that... 

_ Oh.  _

This is fine.

The top of the molt where his head was opened, okay... Good... Now all he needed to do was get out of the-  _ Anddd he's stuck. _

_ Great. _

'Okay, don't panic. You've been trapped before.' The panicked spider thought. 

This is different. He CAN'T move his right leg... It's stuck in the molt... While on his back, he'd managed to lift his arms carefully out the top, the same with his head. Now it's time for the feet.

God damn it, he hates his feet. And now one of them is STUCK. 

_ Pop! _

One leg out, one more to go... 

Ow... Ow... OW! It hurt bad. He'd try not to yell and succeeded. 

Okay, on the count of three he was going to pull it out quickly...

**_ THREE _ **

"Aghhh..." Forcing a limb out of a molt when his new skin was soft and weak didn't feel the best, or good at all. He'd hoped nobody heard that pathetic sound, but he didn't worry... His door was locked anyway... 

Once out, he noticed... The was a lot of white and red on his bed. The white was the fur from the old skin, duh. But the red? Oh.

Blood. Anddd quite a lot of it. 

Most of it coming from well, his leg. Of course! But the rest, Hmm.

Right, of course. He hadn't noticed that he managed to injure his arms, head, leg, practically everywhere. Angel knew he probably should have been more careful. Then he probably wouldn't be bleeding a lot. 

Anywho, he'd got up and decide to put the molt on a chair that was facing his door, he'd throw it away. He knew spiders normally ate theirs to re-gain energy they lost. But that was gross... Also, his body was too sore to eat anything right now. 

Maybe a light shower? The Spider knew it would hurt, but one. He's covered in blood, two... He needed this. 

So popping into the bathroom, he locked the door. A nice shower. That's what he needed. He got undressed and jumped in, using the strawberry shampoo and conditioner Alastor got him. It was nice. Alastor liked the smell, same with Angel. And it made his fur soft! He was going to have a nice  _ long _ shower. 

Charlie decided, she would check on Angel. Much to the disagreeing of Vaggie. Once she got to the door, oh right. It was locked. She'd forgotten Angel said he wanted to be alone. She was going to leave, but she just wanted to check on him! He was acting a little odd earlier. So better safe than sorry! 

Once she used her special key that unlocked every room in the hotel, she slowly opened the door "Hey Ange-"

Her calling was cut off by a blood-curdling high-pitched scream.

It seemed as if anyone who was on the floor below her looked up, stunned with silence hearing the Princess of Hell scream like that. Vaggie instantly bolted up the stairs. 

She didn't know she was still screaming until Vaggie grab-hugged her shouting what was wrong while holding her iconic spear. Charlie only pointed at the door while screaming still. Vaggie instantly got her spear and walked up to the door and peered in, okay she was screaming now too.

Alastor and Husk had this look on their faces like, 'That wasn't good.' Alastor at that moment remembered that Angel's room was upstairs. 

Alastor  _ RAN. _

Full-on ran, something people rarely saw. 

Husk took another swig of his cheap booze, he couldn't deal with this today. 

Alastor made his way to the screaming girls to see what they were screaming about. Oh D _ ear God. _

In front of them stood a corpse? They thought. There was white fur everywhere and red stains that could only be assumed to be blood. That corpse... Was Angel's. 

Alastor froze. 

His ears stood pointed as he walked closer to it without actually entering the room. 

What...?

It  _ was  _ Angel but... It was his skin... There was fur and blood all over the bed... He felt sick. What happened to Angel? And what was this...? It was clearly real.

He stepped backward, accidentally bumping into the still-screaming girlfriends.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Vaggie screamed pointing her spear to it. 

Alastor was on the verge of screaming himself when they heard the sound of a door opening which made their screaming immediately stop.

They all wouldn't admit it, well except Charlie... But they were all shaking. The tall being stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where the door was, it was dark and they couldn't make out who it was until Alastor saw and instantly stopped being afraid. 

Woah...

Angel walked out calmly, in his tank-top and shorts, injuries clearly on his body. He was noticeably more taller.

"Why's everyone screaming?" The Spider said, with a sort of a weird tone. He sounded tired, and much more calm then he should be. 

Vaggie instantly started screaming at him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" She angrily pointed at the hallow skin.

"It's... My molt.." The arachnid said slowly. Confused about why they were scared. "Okay but...  _ WHY  _ is there a molt there?!" Charlie questioned, still very clearly scared and creeped out.

"Well I kinda asked to be alone, I locked the door and everything because spiders need to do it to grow...?" He kinda said it like it was obvious, waving at it awkwardly. "OKAY BUT WHY IS IT IN YOUR ROOM." Vaggie once again yelled. Alastor found this entertaining. 

"I'm not going to just crawl out of my own skin in PUBLIC am I?" Angel once again replied. He was getting annoyed.

"Uh, let's just go Vaggie." That was enough creepy stuff for one day. Charlie grabbed her girlfriend's hand as they walked, Vaggie giving her usual squinting-stare at Angel.

Alastor found this the perfect opportunity to Talk to his Arachnid! 

"That thing sure is creepy!" Alastor said pointing to the molt, but not seeming scared. He was about to touch it to inspect it before Angel lightly grabbed his hand, "You might not wanna do that. That's basically my old skin..." The spider said, as if that didn't also sound creepy. 

"Well! Care to explain while you're covered in obvious injuries?" He dramatically waved a hand over Angel to prove a point. "Yeah, sorry. Molting isn't exactly the safest thing for me to do." 

Alastor's smile turned more sympathetic. "Does it hurt to molt?" 

Oh boy, here his Deer-Boyfriend went with the questions... Something they both had in common. "Uh- Next question." He didn't want to worry his boyfriend, as he knew he'd molt again in the future.

"Angel.." Alastor said more sternly, but with that soft static-tone. 

"Fine.. I'll tell you after I clean this up." The spider said sighing, he didn't really want to explain it. 

Making his way over to the blood and fur-covered bed he turned around to pick up the blanket. Folding it up and putting it onto his dresser, where he could take it down later. He'd sit on the blanket-less bed, ignoring the Molt and sighed. Alastor also sat down with him on the bed.

"So uh, there's not meant to be blood but I guess I got stuck. It's dangerous when a spider gets trapped in their molt, I guess. And most of the time they either lose limbs or, well... Die... But I'm all good! Just my new skin is going to be sensitive as fuck. And same with eating, apparently." The now even-taller demon explained.

"And... Are you sure you're okay?" There was a small pause. "Mhm, spiders need to do it to grow, I guess. After each molt, I grow...? And I can't exactly avoid it..." It was annoying, but he could deal with it...

The Deer himself shed, quite a lot. But he couldn't exactly imagine himself getting a new layer of skin and crawling out of the old one... That would be a little creepy, to say the least... Even for the Radio Demon. 

"So you were planning to lock yourself in your room knowing you could get trapped?" His smaller boyfriend asked. 

"Ah, I didn't exactly plan on wanting to tell you all I do well..." He looked over at the molt. "...That"

Alastor was trying not to laugh as he said, "You honestly thought you'd hide that from me? We're Boyfriends, and we are literally in the same Hotel! Also, you're not the most sneaky person." Okay, the Demon failed at trying not to laugh, because he was chuckling. 

"Okay, okay. Well, know you know I guess?" He gave a small smile that read, 'Oh god please don't be mad.' Alastor gave a small smirk as he Whacked his Boyfriend in the face with a pillow.

"And how many other things are you going to tell me after I find them out?" The curious demon asked. "I guess you should start asking." Okay, that earned Angel another hit in the face with a pillow, gently of course. He'd never purposefully hurt his favorite Spider! 

And now, they'd like to get back to hanging out with each other. 

They'd decided to tell each other strange facts about each other. 

Alastor told Angel about Deers.

And Angel told Alastor about Spiders.

Next time, they'd both be prepared for any untold secrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm sorry but I know like nothing about spiders- and I almost didn't post it because I was worried I got a lot of it wrong- but I hope you like it... ;w;


End file.
